Children Of King
by Eastra Aensland
Summary: Ichigo is not all that he appears, a strange past is revealed when and beauitful young girl with long blond hair comes to take Ichigo back with her to the King's realm! When Ichigo resists she leaves, but not for long! full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo is not all that he appears, a strange past is revealed when and beautiful young girl with long blond hair comes to take Ichigo back with her to the King's realm! When Ichigo resists she leaves, but not for long! All too soon she returns with backup, one of which is Ichigo's older sister Nina. Struggling to keep Ichigo in the world of the living his friends are the only ones who will help him, but will it be enough? Find out in Children Of King!

Disclaimer: i do own bleach it helps me get stains out of my clothes! oh! but not the anime or manga sadly tite kubo does. But i on the stuff the goes in the washer!

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" Kurosaki Issin yelled bursting into his son's room, his feet flying toward the body on the bed. Dodging his father's feet swiftly Kurosaki Ichigo retaliated with a punch to his father face.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT KIND OF A MORON ATTACKS HIS OWN SON WHILE HIS SLEEPING!!!!" The teen yelled, kicking his father out of his room, ignoring the cries of "Why must you hurt Daddy!" from his father. Suddenly the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood up and it felt as if some one was watching him. He turned around to look out his window to find a young girl in what look a black and white Chinese dress but had no sleeves or straps sitting in his window. She had black boots that went a little past her knees, black gloves that went to her wrist, long blond hair that was pulled into two ponytails near the top of her head but the ends of the ponytails still reached her knees, and she had a zanpaktou on her waist. Ichigo looked at her darkly muttering only one word "Onica"(it's pronounced On-e-ka)

"Well it seem you remember me after all these years." Onica said with a giggle. She climbed out of the window and into Ichigo's room. She walked over to Ichigo and looked at him closely. Then her smile got bigger "It's been five years and your still so cute!"

"Cut the crap Onica, what did you come here for?" Ichigo said glaring at the girl in front of him. Onica sighed, her face turning serious.

"I was gonna be nice about it but, oh well." she said darkly. Ichigo prepared for an attack of some sorts. "I have been given orders by my father the king to take you back with me to the king's realm! Now you can either come willingly or by force! The choice is yours."

"Now hold on Onica lets talk about this!" Ichigo said backing away. Onica had all ready draw her sword. She paused.

"Then talk."

"Alright now how about this. You leave me the hell alone."

"Not gonna happen, Berry-boy."

"Ah come on!"

"Sorry, but as the kings daughter I must follow his orders without question. Even if it means beating and dragging my own fiance back to him" she raised her sword and lunged at him.

please review and let me know what you think. if i get 3 reviews I'll update k? bye-bye!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys you know what? i changed my mind i'll update now. so be thankful.

Disclaimer: i do own bleach it helps me get stains out of my clothes! oh! but not the anime or manga sadly tite kubo does. But i own the stuff that goes in the washer! th-that does count for something right?

Ichigo dodged the girl's sword and pulled out his badge forcing his soul from his body. He blocked the next blow with his Zangetsu. Upon seeing Ichigo's shikai Onica sneered. "Oh playing your little deceiving games huh? Well they won't work on me!"

"Oh shut up, Onica! I can keep my sword in shikai if I want!"

"Ha! it's illegal for a child of king to do so! You could get arrested for that along with the, like, 4 million other things you do wrong!" and thus the 1st battle of swords had ended, giving birth to a new verbal battle.

"Well if I'm such a screw up, then why does the king want to see me?"

"I have no idea!"

"Then why don't you go ask him!?"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Then the girl turned and opened a portal to the king's realm and stepped into it. The portal closed behind her and a little girl with light brown hair walked up to her with a black cat.

"So.... did you get Ichigo?"

"Well funny story, he wants me to ask the king why he wants a screw up like him and I.... AM SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"That you are," said the girl.

"Indeed" the cat said.

"Still I am little curious as to why father wants him to come back?"

The girl and cat exchanged looks. God she was so oblivious! The wedding preparations should be a dead giveaway.

"I don't know maybe because you ARE SURPOSE TO MARRY THE GUY!" the girl exclaimed irritated at her princess' thick headedness.

"You make a good point. And i just can't wait for the wedding." Onica said dreamily.

"Ha! like that will happen!" a voice darkly stated. The three looked to where it came. There she stood, smirking at the blond, Naru Kurosaki, Ichigo's older sister.

Wow 2 reviews already! I feel loved! And just so you know I worked really hard on this chapter, so _please_ no flamers, they make me sad:(


End file.
